


Voice Message

by SeventhSunday (InkHero)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Entrapta being just... so valid yall, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hordak being relatable on numerous occassions, Non-Human Genitalia, SO VALID, Scent Kink, monster! men! are! valid! boyfriends!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkHero/pseuds/SeventhSunday
Summary: “…Ethical Dilemma Number 34- It seems as though I have truly lost my mind. I want Hordak to fuck me.”-Entrapta thirsts for Hordak aggressively and learns a lesson about keeping secrets.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 558





	Voice Message

__

Entrapta never went without her recorder.

She couldn’t put it down when she was in the middle of a project. She needed to document every single thing. The difference between science and screwing around, after all, was in the data collection! With her hands and eyes so often busy, speaking aloud was the easiest.

Hordak didn’t seem to mind it. Actually, quite the opposite; he was pleased she was taking notes. Maybe he just liked people that showed initiative? She dared not think it was because he liked the sound of her voice. Even _she_ hated the sound of it, after a while.

The two of them had grown close; closer than she ever imagined she would get to him. Before, Hordak had regarded her much in the same way he regarded Scorpia- not without respect, but with obvious distance. However, after Entrapta built him a new bionic suit to regulate his body, his behavior had changed dramatically towards her. He was warm to her, speaking with less bite in his voice when he addressed her. He comfortably called her things like, “companion”, “partner”, and, even, “friend”.

Entrapta quickly learned that they had a lot in common. They both loved robots, read books, and ate efficient foods. They both enjoyed being alone, but disliked the silence of it. She learned Hordak liked _makeup_ , which was a bit of a shock, but it wasn’t an unwelcome one. It was almost a breath of fresh air, for her.

She admitted she liked monster movies to him, which led to an evening away from the Portal as she showed him what those were. That had been a nice night. She’d thought the creature designs would make Hordak feel ashamed, but he _loved_ it. He seemed particularly pleased by the violence, but that was… I mean, come on, it’s Hordak. That was obvious.

“Ah, no wonder Etherians fear me… I am a creature from their nightmares! Good. Perfect psychological warfare…!” He’d raved.

Entrapta had just been happy he was having fun. He’d surprised her, too, that night; before they retired, he’d asked her if _she_ was scared of him.

“You know I’m not. I think monsters are neat!”

And he’d smiled at her, pleased. She couldn’t help the way her chest filled with fondness for him. It was more than that; she’s never met anyone, monster or human, that was as wonderful as Hordak.

Bit by precious bit, Hordak let her know more about him. He would answer any question she asked: what worlds he’s seen, what incredible battles he’d won, what it was like to be part of a hivemind…

He wouldn’t tell her about Horde Prime. Talking about him, despite Horde Prime being his Big Brother, seemed to really stress Hordak out. His hands would flex as he spoke of his Brother’s wonderful light, claws gripping around nothing- a nervous tick he had, she’d noted- and he would look at her with a strange, pained expression.

Entrapta learned not to ask about him.

Over time, she’d begun to consider Hordak as not just her friend, but her best one. The way he spoke to her was so _enchanting_. His deep voice was like a beautiful, crystalline cave- one she’d gladly get lost in. He would deliver such funny jokes in a cool, unaffected manner. His smile was so shy and secretive, his entire presence was so thrilling… Her heart fluttered wildly whenever he paid her a compliment. Which… He did often. He seemed to like doing it.

Hordak had also proven himself more nurturing than he let on. He often chided her for her human needs. Sleep was his favorite; he didn’t need as much as she did, but he was fully aware that she was useless if her brain was too tired to work. While she would be guided out most nights like a zombie, she would sometimes wake up in his Sanctum, curled up in his chair with a blanket around her.

She knew she was developing feelings for him early on. Her heart would thud insistently whenever he was close to her. She began thinking about what it’d feel like to be touched with those blunt claws of his. What it’d be like to be held by him, kissed by him…

The more the feelings developed, the more confident she became in her attraction to him. It wasn’t just how he looked or how he spoke. He had a way of making her feel special; like there was no one else in the world but the two of them, and he was there for _her_.

She’d never really considered it an attractive thing before, but sometimes she wondered if he’d be at all gentle with her as a lover… She… kind of hoped he _wouldn’t_ be, actually. Not forever, at least. Knowing he wouldn’t want to _really_ hurt her made the proverbial gears in her head whirl with potential ideas. With his physique, his presence… She was confident the fun with him wasn’t in tender lovemaking.

“…Ethical Dilemma Number 34- It seems as though I have truly lost my mind. I want Hordak to fuck me.”

_LOOK_. She is _allowed_ to have her TASTES. Entrapta was a grown adult!! Mature by all Etherian standards!!! Sure, she had childish interests, but she was allowed her small pleasures!!! She was allowed to like cute animals and fluffy pillows and sweets.

But her childish interests came with a rather _interesting_ contrast, she would admit.

Completely out of her control, she swore. Can’t imagine how it developed.

Her tastes for men and sex were a lot more _mature_ than what she imagined some would think. The romantic stuff was cute, sure, and she indulged in her lighthearted dreams of fair Princes _sometimes_ … But that wasn’t what really turned her on. She liked pushing her limits for the kind of satisfaction that shook her whole body. Princes couldn’t do that.

So when anyone else saw Hordak and thought of some terrifying monster, she only thought about how easily he could pick her up, how strong his grip could be… Among _other_ musings about his biology.

If he was a monster, she’d gladly volunteer to be the damsel in distress.

Was it highly reductive? Incredibly. She was a shame to her gender.

Did the idea of Hordak grabbing her by her pigtails and plowing her from behind make her pussy wet? Absolutely.

And, really, who could blame her?

She indulged her fantasies because she knew her chances were basically less than zero. Hordak would never want to have sex with her; she was certain he’d find it laughable. Even if he _did_ know how Etherians procreated, he would probably find it beneath him. He may not even be capable of it, she thought; he was a clone, after all. She doubted Horde Prime would give his clones the ability to reproduce. It seemed unnecessary.

Even if Hordak could, theoretically, fuck her, she was hesitant to believe he’d find her just as appealing. She was just as foreign to him as he was to her. Just because _she_ was a complete weirdo and wanted him for that, it didn’t mean the feeling was mutual.

She relayed all of these feelings into her recorder, saving them for review. She spoke about her attraction to Hordak when he wasn’t around, or in a place where she couldn’t be heard. It would be an absolute disaster for him to walk in on some of things she’d said to this poor, metal box…

“Hordak Log 21- It’s getting worse. Today, he stood behind me to watch me draw out a plan, and all I wanted was for him to bend me over. I-It seems that, without my aid at home, I am far more susceptible to my baser human instincts. Can you even blame me though? He’s so incredible… I think I want him so aggressively because of what a gentleman he’s turned out to be.”

Sighing dreamily, Entrapta leaned on one pigtail as she doodled on a blueprint absently. “He listens to me, trusts me- I mean, how could I not want him to do what he wanted to me? What he’s already doing is so, so good…” She trailed off, putting her pencil down. She shifted to sit on the worktable, pulling her visor down over her face.

She swallowed, eyeing the door leading into the main room. Still closed…

“I will have to keep this to myself,” She continued, shaking her head. “I should be focused on the portal… He’d be furious if he found out I’m thinking about this. But I just can’t help it… I don’t know what to do, and it’s killing me-!”

“What’s killing you? Are you alright?”

Entrapta _shrieked_ , nearly jumping out of her skin as she heard Hordak to her left. When had he walked in?! Where had he walked in from?!

He wasn’t wearing his armor again. Entrapta was always worried he’d be too weak without it, but he had assured her over and over that he felt great improvement in his health since her tinkering. He was wearing his usual black robe and leggings, his frame willowy but so elegant without his bionic pieces. She always thought he’d be a great dancer, with such long legs…

Hordak looked stern, lips pulling into a frown. “Entrapta, you just said something was killing you. Are you alright?” He repeated. From his perspective, she’d screamed at his entrance and then sort of… stared at him.

“O-Oh, yes!! Everything is fine, Hordak. I-I was saying… these… algorithms!!” She sputtered, holding up her data pad. “Ah, y’know, they’re killing me!! B-Because they’re so har- _difficult_ , so difficult.”

Wonderful. He would never suspect a thing.

Hordak eyed her, ears twitching. Ah, so cute. She’d nearly died when she saw his ears were emotive. Even now, when she was probably going to die from embarrassment instead, it was still _so_ cute.

“Are you sure? You smell distressed,” He pressed, approaching with his nose slightly raised.

She paled. “You… You can smell emotions?” Oh, _shit_.

“I can, vaguely. All of my senses are exponentially stronger than yours, and I can smell the chemicals released though your pores. My heightened taste is why I prefer such bland food,” He explained, taking his seat at his chair. “Though I have enjoyed of some of the things you have brought. The… fruit, you called it? The one that was three different colors was delicious.”

Sighing with relief, Entrapta relaxed her shoulders. “They’re called mangoes,” She clarified. Okay, so Hordak was just being friendly, again. Wanting to know why she was distressed, because he didn’t like to see her distressed…

She gulped. Damnit, he’s perfect. “I just think I’m tired. Is it alright if I turn in early, today?” She asked, glad her visor was still covering her face. It was probably bright red, by now.

He blinked slowly, mulling the request over. “I suppose I could allow that. I would prefer if you were working at your most optimal. If you’re ill, I would hope that you would do what you must to heal,” He said calmly, voice deep as the ocean.

Entrapta shifted slightly, cringing subtly as the movement sent a tingling sensation through her lower half. “Thanks, Hordak. I-I’ll see you tomorrow,” She mumbled, letting her hair quickly carry her to the vent.

She had to leave. She had to get away from him, before he could smell more than just how “distressed” she was.

Without another word, she fled. She wasn’t going to sleep, but she was going back to her room. She would do what she could to remedy herself, even though it was never enough to really satisfy her.

Entrapta wouldn’t tell him- how could she? She would have to resign herself to dissatisfaction, for Hordak’s sake.

Hordak, now alone in his Sanctum, let out a small sigh. How unfortunate, he thought. He’d been looking forward to talking to her about mangoes. He wanted to ask her to find him more…

He closed his eyes for a brief moment. Entrapta… What a unique creature. He thought she’d be a necessary blight in his life, but she was everything but. An amusing presence in his space, yes. A welcome one, absolutely. But not a blight. He looked forward to their exchange of ideas and feelings. Often, it was the _only_ thing he looked forward to in his day.

It was a relationship that would surely be looked down upon by Horde Prime; however, Hordak couldn’t help but fall into step with her. He wished it was something he could even _attempt_ to fight. Yet he felt completely powerless to her charming nature and her pleasant, lavender scent.

Initially, he thought she actually _did_ have magical abilities and she was using them on him. However, the lack of a Runestone quickly ruled that out. Entrapta simply had a hold on him in a way no other creature ever had before. Before he could even think “I should tell her to leave”, his mouth would seal itself shut, refusing to give him any choice in the matter.

Imp had stopped needing to kick him. He would keep himself in check, apparently.

He would accept the punishment he deserved for treating her in such a familiar way. Perhaps, even… Perhaps Horde Prime would see what she was capable of, and wouldn’t punish them at all. Especially when he saw what they created together. Surely, he wouldn’t take her away, when he saw what a genius she was. He wouldn’t… bring her into the hivemind. Surely, he would realize her mind was far too important to cleanse.

Surely, Hordak could protect her.

He opened his eyes again, making a small noise of alarm as he caught sight of an object sitting innocently on the worktable.

Entrapta’s recorder.

Strange… She really must have been ill. To be so careless, she forgot it…

“Ah!” He brightened, rising from his seat. “I’ll look over her notes,” He declared aloud. “I’m certain if I analyze what she’s documented, I can find what she was struggling with…”

_Vrrr… Click!_

_“I want Hordak to fuck me.”_

_“_ … _Oh_. Hm. I see.”

__

The vents rattled with the force of Entrapta’s stampede. She soared through them, eyes wide with absolute terror as her heart slammed in her sternum.

No, no, no- She left it, SHE LEFT IT-!!!

She’d left her recorder in the Sanctum. Literally the worst thing she could have possibly done. Was her brain smooth as a gelatin deposit?!? If Hordak heard even the _first_ log, he would know what she’s really been documenting over the past couple of days. He would know she was a massive pervert. Then, he would get angry and kick her out. He might even banish her to Beast Island for the insult.

Worst of all, he wouldn’t want to be friends anymore. And it would be all because of her own mistake.

She crashed into the Sanctum with a loud clang, barely catching herself with her hair before she hit the ground.

“Hordak, I forgot my-!!”

 _“-All I wanted was for him to bend me over- vrrrt -_ _Can you even blame me though? He’s so incredible- rrrr- How could I not want him to do what he wanted to me -“_

Every drop of blood in Entrapta’s body either went to her face or into her stomach. She felt nauseated, her eyes burning as she fought the urge to cry.

Hordak, facing away from her, was playing her recorder over and over, rewinding to random bits. He held it loosely in his hand, the claws of the other digging into the fabric of his chair. The cloth teared in jagged lines from the amount of pressure he was applying.

She swallowed a lump in her throat, her head pointed at the ground. “H-Hordak, I-“

“I’m offended, Entrapta. Honestly.”

She flinched. She braced herself for the oncoming rage, fists clenching tightly. She needed to hear it, she thought; maybe then she would stop screwing up so badly.

Hordak, hearing nothing from her, continued after a low sigh. “To think you’d just _assume_ I’d be so ignorant, without even asking... Perhaps at one time, I was, but I have been on this mudball planet long enough to know what you Etherians do for _amusement_. Why there are so damn many of you…” He let out another, deeper breath, turning his chair to face her. His eyes were unreadable, his lips slightly parted as he kneaded the arm of his chair.

He noted her fear with a pout, head cocking to one side as he studied her. “…Is this how you really feel, Entrapta? About me?” He asked, almost disbelievingly. His voice was surprisingly tender, not even a drop of irritation to be found. “You said that you _trusted_ me. That I was a _gentleman_ to you.”

She blinked back tears. “I… I do. I feel that way about you. A-All of it is true… I know it’s probably disgusting to you-“

“It isn’t,” He cut in, leveling his gaze at her. “I didn’t emerge from my gestation pod yesterday. It’s simple to understand- your species is a social one. Of course you value procreation as a social bond. I will respect that, even if I cannot comprehend why yet.”

Gently, his thumb caressed the buttons of her recorder. “And what I heard… How you feel isn’t something to be taken lightly.”

His jaw clenched, eyes flashing as he leaned forward slightly.

“Come here, Princess.”

A shock ran from her toes to her lips, both at the name and the purr of his voice as he said it.

Um. _What?_

What was happening? He wasn’t reacting at all how she thought he would. He wasn’t angry, and that was awesome. He wasn’t disgusted, either, which was more awesome. She’d never been happier to be wrong; but she felt like she short-circuited, unable to process the moment anymore. Her mouth opened and closed, her head turning like he was calling some other Princess over to him.

Nope, it was definitely her that he was talking to.

Hordak chuckled at her momentary confusion. “Entrapta… Have I told you _how_ I am a mutant?” He asked as she approached. He watched her like a hawk, eyes darting across her in quick bursts. “As an embryo, I rejected all of Prime’s genetic modifications. It’s why my skin is patterned, why my hair is blue… No matter what was done to remedy my code, these strange defects would return. I was kept as Horde Prime’s secondary- his closest Brother- because that intrigued him. He believed the volatility I possessed gave me an edge when engaging with our primitive enemies… But, eventually… My defective nature became too great to ignore. I possessed emotion… A great sin.”

Fascinated, Entrapta moved with more confidence towards him. She was thankfully smiling again; the prospect of science always brought her out of a bad mood.

She paused, just barely out of his reach. She lifted her welding visor from her face, even as she felt her cheeks flush hotly. “So, you’re…“ She trailed off, starting to understand where this was going.

“More like you than you think,” He finished for her, smiling knowingly. “Yes. Unfortunate in most circumstances… But not this one.”

Slowly, he raised the recorder again. “I want you to think very carefully over what I just told you, Princess. Very, _very_ carefully. And then I want you to come here, like I asked.”

…

Oh.

_OH._

Entrapta was suddenly breathless, unable to string together sentences. “Y-You… You experience…?”

He clicked his tongue, claws flexing. “Sexual attraction? Not often. Haven’t for years… I had yet to pinpoint what the Etherian tells were. I had no idea that they were so _obvious_ ,” He cooed, bringing a single claw up to tap his chin. “Hm… I told you that I wanted you at your most optimal. If _this_ is all that’s bothering you, I will gladly provide you with that relief. It would be an honor.”

Entrapta squeaked, covering her face with her mask again quickly. She backed away, though not very far- Hordak let out a small, almost _pained_ whine when she did, and it startled her. “Y-You weren’t supposed to react like this!!” She cried. “Y-You’re supposed to be disgusted, freaked out that I want to h-have sex with you-!!!”

He laughed, as if she’d told a particularly good joke. “You strange creature… Do you really think that? You expect _me_ to find _your_ interest disgusting? I am a scientist as well, Entrapta. And you, Princess… Oh, _you_ are the most fascinating creature I’ve ever met.”

Entrapta made a small, choked sound in the back of her throat. “H-Hordak, I-I didn’t expect… Um…” She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. Shyly, she moved closer once more, lifting her visor up for the third and last time.

Without warning, he pulled her into his lap by her hips, as if he’d been waiting to do it since she left. “Okay, _hi_ -!“ She yelped, covering her mouth as he was suddenly face-to-face with her.

Hordak’s breathing was a little ragged, his eyes darting around her face like he was seeing it for the first time. His digits dug into the flesh of her waist instead of the chair, holding her where she was. The touch was firm, but not nearly enough to break her skin. 

He appeared strained, like he was resisting the urge to take a bite out of her.

He probably was, she thought with a quiver. She hoped he did.

“I don’t know what you like, Princess, and I must admit… I know the sensation well, but I have never acted out on it. Not until you have I ever felt such a craving…” He pulled her closer, eyes bright as he cupped her cheek. He chirped with delight as she rested her head in his hand.

From his perspective, Entrapta looked angelic, her light brown skin flushed rose with arousal, her fuchsia eyes hiding behind thick eyelashes and beautiful, lilac hair. Breathtaking. 

To be truthful, Hordak hadn’t been listening to her recording repeatedly to shame her. He had been overtaken, _entranced_. His mind had rushed as he imagined such a vision of a woman saying such things. How her lips looked voicing such visceral desire… and Prime, for _him_. He had temporarily lost the will to do anything but listen to her beg over and over.

Hordak shuddered out a sigh, his claws moving to her neck. She bared it for him with a choked huff, causing a heavy weight to make itself known in his gut. “Goodness… you really do want me to fuck you,” He teased, voice dark and full of desire. “Is that what that unique scent was…? It was intoxicating…” His claws ran over her full thighs, his eyes roving over her body as he trilled.

Entrapta didn’t even know he could purr or trill, but it was such a pretty sound. It did, however, snap some sense into her. Her brain gently reminded her that she wasn’t some goddess. Hordak was just ridiculously horny.

She snorted out a frazzled laugh. “I-It can’t be _that_ nice. It’s just chemicals…” She stammered out, still keeping her hands to herself. She felt his hot breath on her neck, his forehead nudging her temple as she tried to turn her head away.

“No, you’re right… it _is_ you, isn’t it? _You_ are intoxicating…” Hordak cooed, inhibitions dropping as he breathed in the smell of lavender and the sweet, _human_ scent of _want_.

Her scent.

She’d been right- he had wanted to bite her. It was gnawing feeling in his marrow, as demanding as dehydration or starvation. He hesitated, fearing his hunger was more physical than he thought; however, the more he focused on the delicate column of her neck, the clearer his desires grew to himself. He wanted to put his mouth on her, still; however, he wanted to _mark_ her. He wanted to ensure that not only she knew who had her, but everyone else knew as well.

He started with small nips to her jaw, wanting to savor every second. He was, however, the most impatient clone on Etheria, and his “savoring” quickly turned into mouthing wetly over her neck.

Entrapta gasped loudly, eyelashes fluttering as she felt his teeth over her pulse. Okay, _yes_ , this was really happening. Hordak wanted _her_ a _lot_.

Well, that’s a plot twist. She didn’t see that coming at all.

Nervously, she pushed him to rest his back against the chair. “I-I think this is what you want to do,” She offered with a small smile. She closed her eyes, her forehead against his as he copied her. Gently, she pressed her full lips to his thinner ones, her gloved hands smoothing over his broad chest.

To her utmost delight, Hordak returned it with a soft purr. The kiss felt like a thousand little sparks spreading like wildfire across her body. He held her so adoringly, his touch tracing over her bare shoulders. It was everything she ever wanted, every bit as romantic and thrilling as her dreams.

He whined under his breath as she pulled away, lips diving for hers again. She stopped him with a firm hand to his chest, giggling as he opened his eyes with confusion. “Um… I know it’s kind of a given, but I just want to be sure. I-I don’t want to misread you… Do… Do you really to h-have sex with me?” She stammered, swallowing a dry lump in her throat.

Hordak chuffed quietly, his claws gently running along her curves. “ _Yes_ ,” He hissed, his breathy whisper dripping with sudden desire. “I _want_ you...”

Entrapta smiled breathlessly, quickly pulling off her visor. It wasn’t needed anymore, after all. She tossed it aside as Hordak returned her grin, mouth now repeating his previous path down her throat with far more experience.

“I am loving your curiosity, Hordak, p-perhaps you possess some innate-”

“Later, Princess, later. I care more about your body, right now.” The next kiss he gave her was more of a claim of her mouth, insistent and wet as she parted her lips for him.

Entrapta jolted as his hands found her rear, his claws digging in enough to make her moan suddenly into his mouth. A sound that both surprised Hordak and pleased him _greatly_. Was that a normal reaction, to make noise…?

It was truly addicting, her attention and approval. Not even in his wildest dreams did he imagine he would be given this gift. He felt so special, watching her melt in his arms. “You _do_ like it… Don’t you?” He asked when they parted. He sounded bewildered, in awe. “You like that I’m not Etherian. That I have claws, sharp teeth…”

She bit her lip. “You fulfill a lot of very specific kinks for me.”

He smiled knowingly, squeezing her soft flesh in his hands before releasing it. “Good. Do you like these clothes?”

“Oh, I love my coveralls, but I’ve got a ton of t-shirts-“

_Ri—p._

The moment she said “shirts”, Hordak hooked one claw into her white tee and yanked it down, tearing it in two. Without the fabric’s binding, her chest nearly burst from it. When he saw her breasts, his eyes widened, ears perking up with a sharp flick. “Ahh, I see. So they are mounds of flesh. Interesting…”

Entrapta was unable to find the right words as he tugged the pieces away from her frame. The one time she didn’t wear a bra… How many of her recordings had he listened to? If he was going off pure desire, they may have more intersecting interests than she thought. One could hope. She wasn’t going to stop him, _obviously_ ; this data was incredible. It raised so many questions about Hordak’s biology, how he experienced attraction… Was it physiological, like a human’s? Did his species have similar traits, and his body was responding to the natural similarities? He seemed to be a big fan of her chest. He hadn’t stopped staring at it since she exposed it. Had Hordak ever seen breasts before-?

 _“O-Oh!!”_ Right. Science later.

He’d already begun to help himself. Without being prompted, he’d begun placing kisses over her collarbone, his arms wrapping around her midsection. When he got to her breasts, he took in their full shape and the way her dark nipples hardened in the cold air of the room.

He hesitated for _maybe_ a second. He took her right breast into his mouth, his other hand gripping the left one firmly as one arm kept her where he wanted.

Entrapta gasped and squirmed, her hands flying to rest on his shoulders. Her sounds of alarm melted into moans as his tongue rolled over her nipple. She could feel his teeth against her skin; however, perfect gentleman he was, he never bit down. His lips around her breast sent buzzing pleasure all over Entrapta’s body, her head tilting back as he moved to give the other the same treatment as the first.

“Mmh… Those sounds you make… I like them,” He muttered into her skin. “Was I correct? Is this part of you sensitive…?”

She nodded dumbly, her whole body jolting as he flicked a wet nipple with the blunt end of his claw. “Y-You’re really smart- _hah_ -!!!”

“Observant, more like. You give me the initiative to learn quickly.” Hordak pecked her lips, though his gaze was to the door behind them. He considered his options, growling with mild frustration. “I will not do this here. Too many potential intruders... Come.”

He didn’t have to tell her- he picked her up with him when he rose from his chair. Okay, no, surely he heard _that_ recording, right? His knowledge was getting a little ominous. How many of her little desires was he going to fulfil...?

Entrapta wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to fight the excited smile building on her face as she buried it into his shoulder. She just couldn’t help it; she felt like a real Princess when he carried her in his arms.

Hordak took her through a door she’d never seen before- one hidden from plain sight, near the large viewing monitor. Shifting her in his grip, he carried her up the stairs to a smaller room, populated with a twin bed, various weapons, and a small desk.

This was Hordak’s room, Entrapta realized, having very little time to look around. He placed her on the bed abruptly, climbing over her with a hum. His eyes flashed with an emotion Entrapta had begun to realize was lust.

He licked his lips, and suddenly her mouth was dry again.

“This… here,” He purred, a single digit tracing down her exposed stomach and over her coveralls. He gently tapped just above her mound, making her shudder and buck her hips subtly. “Is also sensitive. Correct?”

“Yes!” She gasped out, her head bobbing as she excitedly confirmed his suspicions. “Y-You can touch that, too. Please do, in fact.”

Hordak made another low, growling noise, his claws flying to undo the buttons of her coveralls. He smirked in triumph as one of the buttons flew off in the effort, and he made a mental note of where it landed for later. He pulled her coveralls down her legs, leaving her to kick them off with her boots as he eyed his target.

He chuckled softly. She had little dogs on her underwear. How typical of her. “Etherian gender alludes me even now. Though it’s crass, I’ll ask bluntly- what is your genitalia? Biologically, I am what you call a ‘male’… I think.”

She snorted, trying to stop it from turning into a laugh and failing miserably. “I mean, I clearly don’t have a… Unless yours is-?” Her eyes widen, nearly sparkling. “Does your dick retract into your body? That’s fascinating!!! Convenient for you, too, I guess. Ah, no, I have what we lovingly call a cunt.” Weird, Hordak’s been called that before.

She blushed lightly. “You go… inside me. It’s self-cleaning, more than 8,000 nerve endings, and it makes babies.” Nothing really _that_ special, in the end.

He visibly twitched at that, breathing harshly through his nose. “I see. Convenient indeed…”

Hordak eyed her to a degree that made her feel shy, but she felt oddly calm under his scrutiny. She trusted him. He told her he wanted to make her feel good. She removed her gloves almost nonchalantly as he placed a kiss on her soft stomach.

“Your body is divine,” He moaned reverently. “Can I see the rest of it, Princess…?”

Well, when he asked like _that_ …

“Do whatever you want,” She sighed, lifting her hips for him.

“Ohh, don’t give me that kind of power. Not yet,” He crooned back, moving between her legs. He pulled her underwear down, closing his eyes briefly as that sweet, needy scent clogged up his nose like a thick fog. He didn’t exactly know why, but his stomach burned hotly as strings of milky fluid broke from her sex. Strange, he thought with dry mouth. He was enjoying this more than he’d expected.

It was like something old was crawling its way through his subconscious, whispering dark, forbidden things in his ear.

 _All yours_ , it whispered. _Whatever you want_.

Like a siren calling to him, he moved without much thought. He wanted to know everything about Entrapta, including how she tasted.

Right then, _especially_ how she tasted.

To Entrapta’s mild alarm, Hordak used both his thumbs to part her sex. The action sent electricity along her spine, the sparks settling hotly in her gut. She flushed darkly as she grew wet right before his eyes. He seemed to like what he saw, if the way his eyelids drooped and his low purr meant anything.

To Entrapta’s even _greater_ alarm, he lowered his head and dragged his tongue through the syrupy fluid pooling out of her, a deep trill leaving his throat as he held her hips. The taste was as sweet as the scent, but _oh_ , it set off every nerve in his body, those whispers begging him to fill his mouth with her.

He did, burying his mouth into her cunt as Entrapta cried out for him. Her hips tried to move away from such an overwhelming feeling, but he kept her firmly in her place as he pleasured her.

“ _Oh_ , okay, _mhh_ \- I-I didn’t think you’d do _that_ , but- Ohh, Hordak, _Hordak_ -!!” She mewled, her hands scrambling to grab the sheets _._ He’d suddenly gone from tentative licks to eating her out like he was starving, the purring he was doing sending small vibrations through her body. His tongue ran flatly across her cunt in thick stripes, mapping her out with it as she shook and bucked.

He pulled away just as she was about to beg him to, her breath coming out in short huffs.

“Wh-What the _fuck_?” She moaned out, bewildered by this strange, handsome alien.

Hordak pouted, ears drooping. “Was that not pleasurable?”

“It was. But you’re not supposed to know how to do that!!!”

He scoffed. “It’s hardly difficult. Etherian men must be weaklings; I think you’re overstating this activity’s challenge… You’re falling apart in my hands just fine. I’m even starting to understand why you Etherians love it so much…” He was teasing her, but he was also literally teasing her, his words occasionally interrupted by nips to her inner thighs.

Idly, he noted she’d gotten more swollen and wet, with a small nub beginning to peak out. Curious, he leaned in again and ran the tip of his tongue over it.

Entrapta made a sound that made his blood boil, the stir inside his lower stomach pressing again, reminding him of his own needs. Which could _wait_ , he was _busy_. He wanted more pretty noises.

His eyes moved from the nub to where she was dripping, ears twitching as an idea formed in his mind. 

Carefully, he pressed one of his claws against her, dipping in. They were blunt, but his strength could still cause her pain if he wasn’t gentle. He didn’t need to be warned; just feeling how soft and delicate her walls were was enough to keep his digit light and prodding.

To his delight, Entrapta let out a throaty groan, her knees twitching with the urge to press together. “I-I’m okay, y-you can…” She managed, her voice husky.

“Relax, Princess,” Hordak purred. “I want to make sure I won’t hurt you.” He gently pinned one of her legs with his free hand. He chuckled when he felt her squeeze around him, drawing his digit deeper with surprising force.

He only had to imagine for a moment what this would feel like around him, and he was picking up the pace.

He wrapped his lips around her clit, coaxing his digit in and out her, guiding her body to open up for him. Entrapta had tossed her arm over her face, her mouth thankfully free to moan and whine for him, letting him know how good of a job he was doing by the desperation building in her voice.

A second digit was added when Hordak was sure it would fit, moving them about to find the best spot to keep them. When he curled them, he felt Entrapta clench tightly, moaning himself at the feeling.

Entrapta was in a state of complete awe and bliss. She pet his hair adoringly as he grew more feverish, sucking her clit harshly and rocking his fingers inside her. Was he trying to make her cum? Did he know that’s what was going to happen? Or was he just responding to her…?

She hummed, trying to fight the way her eyes rolled back in her head. “Hordak, you’re gunna make me…” She slurred, her legs draping over his shoulders.

Whatever he was doing to her, he didn’t stop. With how desperate she sounded, he had no intention of doing so. He was curious what was happening to his poor Princess; he liked it immensely.

So, faster and more fervently, he wound her up like a toy. After a short moment, she came into his mouth and around his claws, her keen bouncing off the walls of his room. Her body tensed up as she moaned out his name, her vision growing dark around the edges.

He only let her go when she used her hands to push him off, hair limp above her. He panted softly, watching her with hungry eyes as she collapsed onto the bed, gasping for air.

“Wow…” She whispered, biting her lip. Her legs were _still_ shaking. “G-Give me a second, I just need to… recover…”

Hordak gave a small huff as a response, licking his lips and fingers clean. The action made Entrapta’s head spin with arousal, too soon to become anything but a heavy pit in her gut.

“What happened?” He asked, genuinely curious. “I thought you were trying to snap my fingers off.”

Entrapta laughed sheepishly, cheeks tinging with pink. “I-I orgasmed… Physical release of dopamine, s-signals when the body has had enough stimulation… I-I can do it more than once, though!!” She said the last part very quickly. “I-I can definitely do it more than once.”

He nodded, leaning over her to kiss her temple. “Take all the time you wish. I am doing this for you, after all.” He ran his (dry) claws through one of her pigtails, her hair now starting to writhe back to life. It curled around his wrist as he moved his hand, caressing his skin adoringly. He smiled at it, repeating the action a few times.

He spoke again, frowning with concern. “If you would like, we can-“

“If you’re about to say ‘stop’, I’m going to call this experiment a failure.”

He blinked. “… Nevermind, then. Shall we continue now? I must admit… I think I am reaching the end of my patience.”

She gulped, eyes wandering down to his crotch. He hadn’t told her anything about what she was working with… Just that it he probably had a dick. She was glad for the mystery, too; her eyes lit up at the idea of being the first to study him like that.

From where they were- with him looming over her, his lips pressing along her neck- Entrapta tugged his leggings down his thighs. In response, Hordak pulled his robes from his frame, removing everything until he was just as naked as her.

His genitalia almost looked like her cunt, but lacked the inner lips. Something dark grey was poking out of the center, swaying ominously. With a shaky hand, she reached out and ran her fingers over it. She heard Hordak hiss, burying his face into her shoulder. “Careful,” He rasped, eyes squeezing shut for a brief moment. “You’re _divine_ , Entrapta, _please_ …”

His hiss broke off into a deep, satisfied purr as she stroked him. Little by little, she was able to coax him out.

Inch… by inch… by _inch_ …

“That’s really… something…” She breathed out, running her palm along the underside of his dick. It definitely wasn’t human- it was smooth, tapered off like a tendril. The tip was arrow-shaped and leaking a pearly white liquid. It moved on its own, she noted. Lazily and without much of Hordak’s input, it seemed, but it did slowly wrap itself around her wrist when she grabbed the base of it.

She made a small sound. Her fingers didn’t touch at the midway point.

She was _doomed._

“…Horde Prime thought _this_ was a defective attribute?” She balked. “His loss…”

Hordak scoffed at that, but refrained from scolding her. He was more amused by her reaction to him. “Ah… Was this what you were hoping for, perhaps?” He grinned wolfishly.

She squeaked. “No, pshhh, o-of course not, h-how silly…”

“Really? Are you _sure_ , Princess?”

Humming, he took out the recording device again from his discarded robes. Before she could snatch it from him, he pinned her firmly to the bed…

By her hair.

Oh, he listened to all of her recordings. All of them.

“Let’s see… Which one was it…?” He purred, his cock leaving a wet trail over the inside of her thigh as he loomed over her.

_“I shouldn’t let myself think too big- literally, hehe. Wh-Whatever he has, I’ll work with it! But… If he’s big, I might never go back to Etherian men. Not that I ever-“_

He cut her off then, one of his brow ridges rising. “Never go back? That’s quite a statement, Entrapta. Do you still believe that…?” He cooed, pulling her hips closer to him. The mere second his cock brushed her folds, it lazily dragged to her opening, nudging it as if to test the give of her body against it.

She let out the most undignified noise. “Th-That’s not fair, those are private-“

“Don’t leave your recording device detailing your desires where someone who adores you can easily access it. You’ll learn, one way or another.”

What he said made her pause and lift her upper half up on her elbows. “You adore me?” She asked, disbelieving, her voice small in her ears.

Hordak glanced down at her, meeting her gaze with a soft smile. “More than I think I can take, sometimes.”

Her heart swelled, and she momentarily forgot what they were doing. “Oh, Hordak, I-I adore you too!!! You listen to me, you talk about random, silly things with me… I’m so glad I met you, and I’m hhhhaa- AH-!!!”

While she babbled, his tendril had been nudging her, stroking along her folds, waiting patiently… However, it wasn’t as interested in exchanging confessions like its owner. When it felt her relax, it pushed into her, burying itself inside her cunt.

Hordak bit out a cry, just as shocked as she was. He hadn’t willed that at all. Without his input, it pushed insistently into Entrapta, further with each writhe. Gasping, his hands flew to tear at his sheets. He cursed under his breath, one eye shutting as he grit his teeth. “Sorry, sorry, hah…” He managed. He could only apologize- pulling out wasn’t much of an option for him, with how tightly he was being squeezed.

She was _heavenly_. Her body was pulling him inside her, deeper, more… His eyes briefly fluttered as arousal and hunger washed over him like a tidal wave.

For a moment, Hordak was worried he’d hurt her- she’d gone completely silent, one hand over her mouth as she gripped his bicep with the other. Though she slowly relaxed around him, he still felt her body twitch wildly around his length. He could see her breasts rising and falling with each trembling breath, the fog in his mind nearly consuming him. “Princess…?” He whispered, nuzzling under her chin.

A low hum left her throat. “It’s okay… One second…” She was fine; it was just. A lot was happening. None of it was bad, but a _lot_ was happening.

She was mostly hiding her face because she must have been making some absurd expressions. As his length _squirmed_ inside her, her eyebrows twitched and drew together, her eyes squeezing shut. She couldn’t even begin to describe the feeling; the tendril pulsed as it moved, prodding around almost curiously. It was warm, and it felt like her guts were _melting_ around it.

She shuddered as something pooled inside her. Had Hordak cum? She hummed quietly, surprised when he didn’t slow his assault on her neck at all. Then what-?

Entrapta’s hum turned from inquisitive to surprised, blinking rapidly as a tingling started deep inside her body. She wasn’t in pain, and she didn’t feel distressed. Quite the contrary, actually; she began to feel strangely giddy, and somehow twice as horny as she’d been before they started.

She smiled shakily, eyes alighting and dilating. Amazing… Hordak was filled with so many fascinating surprises.

Finally, she showed her face to him. Whatever he saw made his ears twitch rapidly. “Move, please move,” She whimpered out, jaw clenching as his length found her sweet spot. It settled inside her as a heavy weight, its movement growing less intense. A relief, as she felt already close to orgasming.

He hadn’t even moved yet, she thought, eyelashes fluttering.

Entrapta found out why his tendril settled, quickly. At the command, Hordak had begun to rock his hips against hers, purring deep in his chest as he kissed over her heart. It had started as gentle and loving, her companion growing accustomed to the feeling. He gradually pulled out more, pressing in with a dark hiss.

“ _Entrapta_ ,” He bit out, teeth bared. “I won’t do it until you beg for it, Princess. I want to hear you say it to my face.”

A choked moan left her lips when he said that, knowing exactly what he meant. Her face flushed hotly with shame, but it had a sweet burn to it that made her nod obediently. “Yes, please, please fuck me, _please_ ,” She begged, back arching. “Please, Hordak, I want you to fuck me…”

Words so delicious to his ears, he paused to savor them. When he resumed, however, the rocking became more insistent, more aggressive, until he was thrusting inside her with ragged growls. His claws found themselves at her waist again, keeping her lower half aloft as he snapped his hips against hers. 

Entrapta had been distantly aware of a string of absolutely lewd, wanton moaning coming from somewhere, but she was too fucked out already to care if it was her. Her breasts bounced with every slam against her hips, her mouth dropping open as he absolutely claimed her. Though he was watching her, she couldn’t meet his eye, too ashamed of her own bliss.

She did, however, when he grabbed her chin and made her look at him. “Tell me how it feels, Princess,” He demanded, voice surprisingly composed, save for a breathless, desperate tinge to his words. “Look at me and tell how it feels.”

She whined softly, toes curling tightly. “I never want anyone else,” She admitted, her pink eyes dancing with light and lust.

As if those were magic words, Hordak’s composure snapped, eyes widening as his claws temporarily dug into her skin. “You- You….” He gaped, air leaving his chest in a sudden whoosh of air. “You strange creature…”

Hordak pulled away from her, much to Entrapta’s absolute despair. Her lover didn’t need to explain himself; he flipped her roughly onto her stomach, nudging his knee between her legs to keep them open. He put his hand over her neck as he pinned her, a thrill rushing up Entrapta’s spine as he yanked her hips up again.

When thrust back into her, the angle made her _scream_ his name.

“S-So deep, so _much_ … It’s so amazing…!” She babbled, eyes rolling up back in her skull. He was just as brutal like this, and she could do little except take it. Thankfully, she didn’t need to hide her face like this. Not that she had much to hide, now. “Hordak, I-I love it, don’t stop-!!!”

“Entrapta,” He moaned, burying his face in her hair. “Show me… What do you want? My angel, my paramour…”

Wordlessly, she moved the hand on her neck to one of her pigtails. She felt him throb inside her, and _felt_ the deep trill he made in his chest.

“You’re beautiful…” He groaned, just as desperate as she was at that point. He did as he was commanded, firmly pulling her pigtail at the base where it met her scalp. He wasn’t the most confident doing this- he was certain this was supposed to be painful. Entrapta had claimed she liked it, however, and he wanted to please her most of all. He wouldn’t deny that being allowed to touch her hair felt thrilling.

She liked it a _lot_ , apparently. He let out a squeak of his own as her cunt gripped him like a vice. He watched her quiver underneath him and rock her hips back onto his cock, mindlessly looking for more.

He swallowed harshly, moving slower. He smiled gently as she fluttered around his length, biting his lip in response. He was quickly becoming addicted to the sensation. “Like this, Princess?” He cooed, voice edging on teasing again.

“Yes, _fuck_ yes, just like that… Fuck, it’s n-nearly in my throat, _fuck_ …”

He almost wanted to laugh at the stream of obscenities leaving her. He tried not to take her babbling literally, as he was fairly certain he wasn’t _that_ big. Her compliments were acknowledged, though.

It felt powerful, so _pleasan_ t; seeing her squirm and writhe for him, broken down to a creature of want and need… He felt important; proud, even.

He did this. He’s doing this to her. What an absolute rush…

There was a sudden, sharp tug inside him. Before, the fog made his mind hazy, drunken; now, he felt anxious in a way he’d never experienced before. “Can I…?” He didn’t know what he wanted- to orgasm like she did, he was assuming. He didn’t know if he could, but he wanted to. Entrapta made it seem delightful.

When he didn’t get an answer- at least, one he understood- he tugged her hair gently. That got her to mewl, the throbbing around him growing stronger temporarily.

“Yes!!!” Entrapta forced out, so glad he didn’t see the way her eyebrows drew together or the way her mouth hung open limply. “Do it inside me, please, I _need_ it, Hordak…”

He couldn’t deny her request- he sped up again, pressing his lips to the back of her neck as he snapped his hips against hers. His darling Princess quickly lost herself again, babbling drunkenly and singing his praises. She cried his name over and over, her voice raising an octave as he somehow found and even _better_ spot to thrust against.

His mouth slid to her shoulder as her head turned more towards him, teeth scraping the skin threateningly. He tried to hold back, wanting to feel her orgasm around his length. It had felt so incredible with his digits; he wanted to feel her come apart from his cock.

He got his wish. He felt her cunt suddenly shudder, gripping him tightly as she let out the most beautiful, satisfied moan he’d ever heard her make. It was enough to send him over his edge. With a deep, guttural growl, he slammed his hips against hers.

He could, in fact, orgasm; his vision was starry as he felt his length pump his material into her. In return, Entrapta positively milked his cock. It sent sparks all over his body with every twitch, encouraging him not to pull out.

For a moment, everything was quiet; peaceful. Entrapta’s mind was both blank and rushing; she’d suddenly solved the algorithm she’d lied about earlier. Her lover was hot against her body, nearly embracing her in his arms as he tried to recover from his first orgasm.

With a low hiss from its owner, Hordak’s tendril retracted itself from her after a few long, breathless seconds. It slid back into his body with a sloppy, wet sound.

Hordak panted heavily, shocked by how exhausted he was. “E-Entrapta…” Wearily, he rolled next to her, closing his eyes as his vision swam temporarily. He would need to put his bionic pieces back on, soon. He could barely move, though; taking one glance at his companion confirmed she was in a similar state.

Entrapta had barely moved from her position; she only lowered her hips. They still twitched occasionally, her lilac hair covering most of his view of her.

He chuckled tenderly. “Are you alive, Princess?”

She grunted, blindly reaching out to swat at him. Thankfully, she had lived. She shifted to lay next to him, her hair coming back to life stand by strand. Her face was still red, and her body glistened with sweat; her eyes, however, were a beautiful, clear fuchsia.

“Cheating. You’re a cheater,” She grumbled, huffing.

Hordak was taken aback. “What do you-?”

“You secrete an aphrodisiac. I just now realized it; you release a material that causes euphoria. That’s straight up cheating.”

A low scoff. “Hardly. You secrete a smell that lures unsuspecting aliens. We’re even, I should say.”

Entrapta giggled at that, the sound like a thousand bells in his ears. He was suddenly filled with an intense amount of fondness for the girl; this beautiful human, whom could bring him to his absolute highest and then gently guide him back to the ground. How perfect could one creature possibly be?

She very much felt the same. That had been incredible- the best she’d ever had. And that’s not just because it was her first! She heard enough complaining to know when her lover did a good job. And, going by the tingling still in her toes… He did a very good job.

Hordak reached out for her. “I am filled with the strangest sensation, Entrapta… I wish to hold you in my arms.”

She perked up at that. He wanted to _cuddle_.

Okay, _now_ she was doomed.

__

“Hordak log 22- Um, this data log won’t be necessary anymore!! As it turns out, just t-telling him how I felt was much easier. I will make a note to, in the future, to communicate my feelings to Hordak more honestly, and-“

“Tsk, tsk. Are you making another log? Princess, didn’t I warn you what would happen if I caught you gossiping about me to your robots, again? You aren’t safe from me anymore, my dear.”

“-and I’ve got to go. Bye!”

__

**Author's Note:**

> I make no apologies for my sins, I will be carried away by them into the void. Also alien dick, amirite fellas
> 
> please leave comments I crave validation


End file.
